No matter what
by YuneKaede
Summary: Princess Historia met a troop leader, Ymir. This story shows how they slowly fall for each other... facing all the difficulties they have ahead them together. YmirXHistoria (or Christa), please excuse me, I'm bad at summaries. Most probably 5-10 Chapters, please do give it a try! Dedicated to my friend, RandomOtaku01
1. Chapter 1

"Princess! Come back! You're not suppose to leave your room for the day!"

Princess Historia Reiss, the only princess of this kingdom, ran around one of the fountains in the backyard at the castle grounds. Historia is a beautiful blonde who's aged fifteen. She's quite petite and has bright blue eyes. Her bodyguard, Bertholdt Fubar, was chasing after her as her father, the King, had ordered her to stay in her room today.

"Princess! Please return to your room.." a new voice called out.

"Reiner!"

Historia ran towards her butler,Reiner Braun, and jumped on him. She's surprisingly attached to her dear butler. Reiner sighed and brought her back to her room, which is located at one of the considerably highest floor in the castle.

"You shouldn't run off like that. Not today, at least." Reiner told Historia.

"Why? Why can't I today...?" Historia asked.

"Well... I heard the troops of armies from war had just return to report to his majesty. I'm guessing his majesty didn't want you near them..."

It was hard for Reiner to explain, but after making it clear to the princess that she must not go out today, he requested a short leave to fetch the princess' tea. After making sure Reiner is no where in sight, a smile crept onto Historia's face as she sneaks out from her chambers. This time, going deeper into the palace's garden. Looking around, she spotted a person, a woman to be exact, around the gates. Curiosity filled her head as she unconsciously allowed her feet to bring her closer to this woman. She was very tall for a woman, quite beautiful up close. This woman's a brunette, with eyes as sharp as an eagle's.

"Who are you?" the woman asked after realizing a presence near her.

"...Who are you?" Historia asked, a bit hesitant after hearing the woman's deep voice.

"I asked first but... I'm one of the leader of the troops for war. Name's Ymir." the brunette introduced.

"...I'm... Christa... a maid..." Historia said, deciding it was for the best for her to hide her identity upon remembering Reiner's words.

"A maid? That's quite a dress for a maid to wear..." Ymir raised one of her eyebrow.

"W-Well, I'm the princess' personal maid..." Historia lied.

"I see. Pleased to meet you... Christa." Ymir said.

"Same here-"

"Princess! Princess! Where are you..?!"

It was Bertholdt's voice, along with Reiner's. Historia gulped and look at Ymir.

"I'm sorry... It seems that the princess had sneaked out again, I must help find her. Goodbye."

With that, Historia left, leaving Ymir alone at the gates. _What a weird girl... yet there's something different about her... Oh well... _Ymir thought as she continued waiting for the captain. Historia had gotten in trouble sneaking out like that, and after a warning too. Luckily, Reiner helped lifted her punishment. And about Ymir? Well... Historia had decided to keep their meeting a secret.

A week later, Historia had permission from her father, allowing to roam outside the castle. Historia had worn a plain dress, one that wouldn't be so eye-catching, and also tied her hair into twin tails. Reiner wanted to follow her, but she rejects his offer, promising that she'll be back before dawn and that she'll be fine. Too bad though, Bertholdt's still following her around. After trying her best, Historia had managed to lost him. Historia sighed and followed the busy road filled with people and stalls. She looked around for anything that would catch her eye. Then she heard a familiar voice calling a name, she ignored it and continued walking ahead. But the voice didn't stop, instead, it followed and she felt someone grab her shoulder. Historia flinched and almost screamed for help but didn't when she saw a familiar face.

"Christa...?"

"Y-Ymir!"

Historia widen her eyes in surprise. No wonder she ignored the voice, Ymir had been calling her by a fake name. Ymir blinked a few times before greeting the blonde properly. Historia greeted back as well. After a small chat, Ymir invited Historia to a cafe around the corner.

"So... what brings you here?" Ymir asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"Just taking a look at the stalls, seeing if there's anything that attracts me." Historia replied.

"I suppose it's your day off?" Ymir asked again, Historia hesitantly nodded.

"What about you Ymir? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for some gear..." Ymir said casually.

Both chatted for a while, getting to know more about each other. While talking about a random topic, Ymir found herself staring at Historia unknowingly. _She's quite shy... _She looked at the blonde's face closely, _very beautiful... such delicate features and fair skin... especially those big blue eyes..._

'Ymir..?"

"Ymir..?"

"Oh... yes?" Ymir snapped out of her thoughts.

"Is there something on my face?" Historia questioned, wondering why was Ymir staring at her.

"O-Oh, nothing at all..." Ymir blushed slightly, uncharacteristically.

"A-Ah! It's already 5? I need to head back now! Thank you for the company today Ymir! I hope to see you again..." Historia said as she stood up, surprising Ymir. When Historia moved towards the doors of the cafe, Ymir took hold of her arm, halting her to leave.

"Wait! Next week, same day and time, here... Is it okay?" Ymir asked.

"A-Alright... Sure... See you!"

With that, Historia left... and Ymir had a smile on her usually emotionless face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess isn't back yet.. this isn't good... Why'd you lost her Bertholdt?!" Reiner said panicking.

"I tired following her! But she ran here and there-"

"I'm back..." Historia said, slightly panting.

Reiner and Bertholdt stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the princess that had just arrived. Reiner slowly got close to Historia, his gaze never left her. He spun her around without warning, looking from head to toe, making sure she isn't hurt. Historia chuckled lightly at her butler's 'welcome back' ceremony. Knowing the princess is very much alright, Reiner let out a breath he never knew he had held in.

"You got to stop scaring us like that princess!" Reiner said in an anxious tone.

"And don't try and make me lose you!" Bertholdt warned. Historia huffed and pouted.

"Well excuse me... I'm already 15 years old! I know very well how should I take good care of myself." She said in a displeased tone.

"..but do remember... you're still a princess..." Reiner started.

"and no matter at what age, as a princess, you'll always have danger lurking around..." Bertholdt continued, with Reiner nodding.

"That's enough for tonight, I'm going to prepare for dinner. You two may leave."

Historia sat on her bed, looking out at the window beside. _I hate being a princess... I want to run away... it's no fun being one, I never get to do anything I like... _she thought. She looked around her room, _such luxury... any other girl would like to be me... but I'm not those 'any other girl'... I want to do what I want... _Historia stood up and went into her bathroom, after getting naked of course. She started washing herself, recalling her day at the same time. Her thoughts slowly wandered to Ymir. Oh how she admired the brunette, with such a strong will. Ymir could do whatever she want. _Ah... I'm suppose to meet her again next week... I can't wait... _Historia smiled and got herself ready for dinner.

* * *

"Ymir...?" someone knocked at her doorstep and called out.

"Hmm..? What do you need?" Ymir stood up and questioned as she open the door, only to reveal another brunette, who is munching on some bread.

"Ymir! I wanted to ask if you have any bread?"

This brunette was non other than Sasha Braus, one of Ymir's teammate. Shaking her head, Ymir replied a simply 'no' to her and closed the door. This time, she sat near the window in her room, looking up at the sky that's going darker. Thinking about a certain blonde, she closed her eyes. _Christa... what a nice name... she's such a beauty, I wonder why is she working as a maid... _Ymir remembered about their next meeting, _next week huh... can't wait till then... _Ymir chuckled. With that, Ymir went to bed, as she had to wake up early tomorrow to meet the new recruits.

* * *

"Good evening father, mother..." Historia bowed.

"Good evening dear, how was your day? I heard you went out for a while..." the King asked.

"I went to the village for a walk.. that's all..." Historia told her father.

"Be careful, who knows whether you're a target for the enemies or not..." the Queen spoke in a mocking voice.

Historia felt a twinge of anger in her when she heard what her _mother_ had said. The current Queen is the second wife of the King, she isn't Historia's birth mother as the first Queen had passed away when Historia was six. A few years later, Historia's father had fell in love with this woman who claims to love him back. Historia had agreed to their marriage, even if she suspected that all the woman had wanted was only name and riches. _That_ was when Historia's life had turn to a living hell. The princess eyed her step-mother in disgust, gaze obviously showing 'liar'. During dinner, the King suddenly spoke up.

"Ah! yes, Historia dear, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow, a few troop leaders will appear to guide the new recruits and trainees. You are still allowed to leave your room, but please refrain meeting them."

Nodding, Historia finished her food and bid the King and Queen goodnight, leaving the dining room. The next morning, Historia woke up and ate her breakfast. She took a walk around the halls, humming a soft tune. Despite on what her father had told her, Historia seems quite interested in seeing the recruits train. Making sure neither Reiner or Bertholdt are with her, she sneaked towards the horse stable as she overheard when servants reported to her father. _Should I..._ _It's fine to take a risk... _Historia chuckled and ran towards the direction of the she arrived, she hid herself behind a big oak tree. Popping her head out cutely. She saw quite a lot of new recruits. While looking at them, Historia widen her eyes and hid herself back. _Y-Ymir's here?! _She saw Ymir following behind a... short guy. They were lecturing the new recruits.

"...you will risk everything..."

Historia took another peek to see Ymir and the others. If she had heard correctly, the relatively short guy was called... uh... Rivaille. He looks.. angry and well, short. The princess flinched when she heard him spoke, he sounded so strict, so straight-forward. All of the sudden, Historia felt a presence near her.

"What're you doing here...?" Ymir asked.

"Y-Ymir? Y-You found me..." Historia said hesitantly.

"As the maid of the princess, shouldn't you be in the castle?" Ymir asked.

"W-Well, the princess decided to... uh..." Historia was at loss for words, _What else can i say...?_

Ymir stared at her for a bit, then shrugged it off, telling her it's fine if she doesn't answer. Ymir looked back at the stables, and heard a painful sound. Historia, on the other hand, flinched visibly upon it. They saw Rivaille... kicking a recruit...?

"You bas-" a woman yelled, with another blonde holding her back, although Historia's not sure if that blonde's a he or a she.

"Do not show such a lowly attitude to any of us. Next time, I won't be that easy on you...recruit Eren..." Rivaille said coldly.

After seeing that unexpected event, Ymir bid Historia goodbye, as it was her turn to guide the recruits. Historia could only stare back in awe, can't help but feeling a bit sad that her brunette friend has to leave.

* * *

**Please do tell if the chapter doesn't satisfy you, thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, I was really really happy. Again, please do tell if you find this chapter not satisfying.**

* * *

Ymir was having her breakfast, nothing too much, just some bun she bought from the bakery. Munching on the piece of bun, she heard a knock on her door. Expecting the usual Sasha asking for food, she was surprised when she heard Rivaille's voice.

"Ymir... the King has requested to see you."

"Come in, the door's unlocked."

Rivaille then came in, with his, as always, serious face. It didn't need Ymir to ask him why for him to explain it. Seems like the King was interested in Ymir's leadership skills. Ymir nodded in response. After telling the brunette the time she's suppose to be at the castle, Rivaille left. Ymir sighed and took another sip of coffee. She looked out the window, seeing the gigantic castle from here, _I wonder if I could meet Christa later..._

The was soon noon and Ymir has nearly reached the castle's gate. With the guards permission, she entered and was being lead by a servant. She was brought to the room where the King and Queen were seated. She bowed and greeted them, only to be dismissed by the King.

"Ymir... am I right?" the King asked as Ymir nodded.

"I've heard a lot of contribution from you to the army. I'm glad we have someone like you as one of the leader of our troops." his majesty continued.

"Thank you very much you majesty, it's an honour being able to help defend the kingdom." Ymir said calmly.

"and it seems by the... how should I put it... the... lessons... you gave the new recruits a few days back, you're quite an instructor." the King praised.

"Thank you for the compliment your highness." Ymir said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"That, I would like to ask if you would be willing to teach my daughter, the princess, some skills. In case, she needs to use it. You should know how dangerous it would be at times for a princess..."

"I understand fully your majesty. I... accept your request, but may I ask, am I also to teach her swordsmanship skills...?" Ymir questioned, thinking a princess bearing a sword isn't all that fitting.

The King looked a little puzzled, scratching his chin, motioning than he was giving it a thought. After a while, the King finally gave a reply.

"I suppose a little wont hurt, just the basics, like holding a sword and controlling it. That's all."

"Very well your majesty, when will I start?" Ymir asked again.

"Good! You will start in two days. For now, let me introduce you to my daughter." the King chuckled.

His majesty ordered a maid to ask for the princess' presence. The maid came in the room after a few minutes, bowing and telling that the princess' is on the way. Just then, a familiar blonde stepped into the room. Her eyes widen due to shock, so did Ymir's.

"This is my daughter... Princess Historia. Historia dear, please introduce yourself to your soon-to-be instructor." the King said. Historia nodded and gulped.

"G-Good day, my name's H-Historia. Pleasure meeting you... I-I'm looking forward to your lessons." Historia said hesitantly, fidgeting for than usual. It took a while but Ymir replied, well, she had to.

"Nice to meet you... Ymir at your service." Ymir said, her face going back to its emotionless manor.

After that, Ymir was dismissed. Of course, not before confirming the time and date for Historia's lessons. Although before Ymir could step out of the castle's gate, she heard Historia called her name.

"Ymir! Ymir! Please wait." Historia said as Ymir turned to look at her.

"I'll see you soon princess, please return to your room, you wouldn't want his majesty to worry now..." Ymir said as she left.

Historia didn't know why, but she can't help but feel a sharp pain in her chest. The tone Ymir used just now, the look Ymir gave her, were nothing but like how a slave gave their masters. Historia ran back to her room, locking it. She felt her cheeks getting slightly wet, she was crying. Historia never wanted to let Ymir know the truth like this. She even planned to let Ymir know who she really is tomorrow, at their agreed 'date'. _The date... will Ymir go after what had happened today... _Historia bit her lower lip. This wasn't how she wanted it to end up as. Ymir was a friend she never could have in a plain, boring castle. _I'll wait for her... even if she doesn't show up at the cafe..._

Ymir was heading back to her home. She met the _shorty _on the way back. He questioned on how it went and Ymir told him everything. After congratulating her, Rivaille left. _So Christa's... no, Historia's the princess... _Ymir sighed, she never saw this coming. Although Historia lied to her, Ymir felt that the princess had a good reason. After all, one would normally be proud and happy to tell others that he or she is born out of royalty. Ymir lay on her bed, thinking, would Historia still go to the cafe tomorrow. For now, She thinks a little nap would be fine, closing her eyes, she allowed sleep to engulf her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very soory.. it's been 3 days... sh*t...**

**I, even though Ive been writing fics for quite some time, have been a reader here so I myself dont like it when fics arent update frequently. SO I apologize terribly for my absence.**

**Thank you to those who told me it's alright since its my fic. **

* * *

Through the glass door, rain was pouring. Ymir was disappointed, patience dying bit by bit inside. Hours had passed after the original time of arrangement and Historia has not shown herself. Ymir sighed, she had finished her drink half an hour ago. Thinking whether or not she should continue waiting for the blonde, she let the calm music of the raindrops outside engulf her consciousness.

On the other hand, Historia was frustrated. She and the King had been arguing intensely.

"But father!" Historia screamed.

"No means no! Why are you so eager to head to the village?!" the King asked angrily.

"I..." Historia gulped. She could tell her father about Ymir, as Ymir is her instructor after all... but what if... what if the King doesn't like them being so close. He could sack Ymir from her job anytime.

"Is it a boy?" the King asked furiously, anger radiating from his body.

"NO! Definitely not a boy! Never will it be a boy!" Historia looked at the King like he grew three heads.

"Then why?! You have never defy me before! I gave you everything you wanted" the King asked.

"...because I had enough! Everything... I lost everything when mother had passed away. You.. You had to marry her!" Historia started to cry, pointing rudely at the current 'Queen'. "Did you know that she despises me?! She made my life miserable! I hate her! How? She manipulated you! Haven't you ever realized it father?! Whenever I asked for something, no matter how small or big, SHE will always leave a comment that will change your opinion! Father... do you even know what is it that I really want?" Historia ran out crying to her own room, leaving the King stunned.

"What... did I do wrong..?" the King shook his head disapprovingly. The Queen went to his side and patted his back, hiding a devious smile.

"It's not your fault, she's just, uneducated and-"

"Your majesty, permission to speak freely. The princess... all she ever wanted was a complete family. If you may, I would like to take my leave to comfort the princess." Reiner bowed and exited the room.

Reiner knocked the door as he entered the princess' chambers. He was now holding a brown piece of fabric.

"Princess...? Let me help you. Wear this." Reiner handed her the cape, he continued, "I'll guide you to the secret exit."

"But what if my father-" Historia asked.

"You'd be in the washroom, crying and hiding from everyone." Reiner smiled. Historia looked up and hugged Reiner, thanking him.

Bertholdt was waiting at the backyard. He guided Historia out of the castle. Historia ran as fast as possible. _Ymir... Ymir... Ymir...!_ She ran as fast as both her legs could bring her. She tried her best to remember the area of the village and which way to take to the cafe. At the same time, she was hoping Ymir was still there. Next thing you know, Historia had tripped and fell. She wiped her face and stood up, _I have to continue... I'm not weak!_

Ymir paid for her drink. _I guess she isn't coming... _Ymir walked out of the cafe. _It's raining.. I have no umbrella... Oh well, I guess I'll wait..._

Historia had gotten lost, but she asked for directions. It felt like minutes when she finally saw the cafe, she ran faster.

_This rain isn't stopping... I should just leave... _Ymir thought, motioning to step foot outside the shade that kept her dry.

A Tug. A simple tug on Ymir's shirt stopped Ymir from moving. She turned to her left, eyes widen.

"Y-Ymir, I'm sorry I'm late..." Hisoria said between pants.

"Christ- Historia! You're wet! C'mon, I'll bring you to my house." Ymir siad as she pulled Historia towards west.

Historia is now dry, wearing Ymir's clothes which are a little too big for her. She was sipping a hot cup of hot chocolate. Ymir was sitting beside her, ruffling her hair, making sure the golden locks would be dry.

"Thank you Ymir..."

"What were you thinking coming out in the rain like this... and why were you late?" ymir asked.

"... No reason, I slept in... And I didn't want to break our promise." Historia said, deciding to ignore her and her father's conflict.

"you could've told me tomorrow when I'll teach you some defense." ymir said.

"But.. I thought that you might not forgive me... I'm sorry." Histpria said softly.

"It's fine" Ymir sighed.

They spent a few hours chatting before it had got late. Historia bid Ymir goodbye and went back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I felt that the previous chapter wasn't all that satisfying to you readers =( (Oh, and I've changed the ending for chap 4 a little, and if you've not known, the note chapter is deleted. So please don't mistaken chapter 4 the note left last time)**

**Thank you for all the following and please do leave a review, good or bad.**

**another note, I wouldn't be able to update as often as usual as my school had started again. SOrry.**

* * *

"Good morning princess, Miss Ymir has already arrived and is waiting for you."

Reiner greeted Historia as she nodded, asking him to escort her to the place Ymir is located at. Bertholdt was the one who brought her to Ymir, who was sitting under a tree for shade near the horses' stable. Once she saw the brunette, Historia ran towards her, leaving Bertholdt to wander why is the princess so active so early in the morning.

"His- Princess." Ymir greeted.

"Ymir! Don't you call me that..." Historia pouted slightly.

"I won't... at least when we're alone." Ymir said, making sure Bertholdt couldn't hear anything.

"Miss Ymir I presume? Good day, I'm Bertholdt, the princess' bodyguard." He introduced, Ymir just nodded as Bertholdt took his leave.

_What should I teach Historia first..._ Then it snapped in her brain. The first time they were at the cafe together, Ymir remembered that Historia had told her about how she isn't that good in horse riding, despite the fact that she loves it and treats it as a hobby.

"Historia, today, I'll be teaching you on how to horse ride better."

Ymir said while walking towards the stable, with Historia following behind like a lost puppy. _How cute... _Ymir thought. She went in and look around, thinking which horse would fit her. Ymir had been told that she was allowed to use anything, as long as it's for the lesson. A Brown horse with white patches caught Ymir's eyes. That horse reminded her of her old one, which sadly, had passed away while being attacked by the enemy. Ymir got closer and closer to it, slowly motioning for a pat. The horse was surprisingly calm and also like Ymir's touch. She Lead the horse out and tied it to a tree, as she needs to go back in and get the princess' horse. Ymir came out of the stable the second time. This time, she brought a white horse which belonged to Historia. Setting up the utilities needed, Ymir helped Historia on her horse, then got herself of hers.

"Alright, I'm sure you do know the basics of riding, right?" Ymir asked, Historia nodded. "Then let me see it."

Both Ymir and Historia kicked the side of their horses, allowing them to run. Ymir was observing Historia on every single movement, how she controls, how her body posture is... everything. Historia was nervous, she knew she wasn't doing a good job and her ride was bumpy. She sighed and slouched her back a little. Looking over at Ymir who's now focused on herself, Historia was surprised to see such a soft face on her brunette friend. Ymir look so calm and satisfied, just by riding a horse. Realizing she needed to pay attention to herself, Historia switched back her view to the one in front of her. Just in time, or she was going to slam into a tree. Ymir, on the other hand, gave a thought about the princess' riding skills.

"Historia... Try gripping tighter and lean forward. Back straight, look front, not sideways."

That was all she needed to know, as after doing what Ymir had instructed, for the very first time, Historia felt smooth riding a horse, usually there'd be bumps after a few minutes, but now... _I love it...! I feel like I'm flying! _Historia had a wide smile on her face, she was accelerating smoothly. Ymir had a little smile but disappeared after a second.

"Ymir! Race you to that oak tree!" Historia pointed.

"Alright... and don't let go of the grip!" Ymir said as she accelerated in a few seconds.

Historia was laughing and enjoying her ride, at the same time, trying to catch up to Ymir who had over taken her and her horse. Ymir was indeed very fast, her body was straightly low, nearly laying in the horse's neck. It made Historia realized that one would be faster and more stable that way. Historia tried immitating her friend, but still wasn't as fast. After all, Ymir had mentioned to Historia that she had been horse riding since child. Ymir was close to the finishing point, which was a big light brown oak tree up ahead. Historia getting ready to give her all suddenly saw Ymir slowing down.

"Let's finish this together."

With that, both of them, same speed, same time, arrived at the finishing point. Making sure that their horses were tied firmly onto other smaller trees nearby, the two laid on the soft grass, looking up to the sky to spend some time together which they had lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed quickly, with Ymir meeting Historia almost everyday as the princess' instructor. Unknowingly, they grew closer and closer day by day, even Ymir started laughing and smiling more. Historia had too grew something in her- a weird feeling whenever she's around her friend. Currently, our favourite princess had just woke up from her deep slumber. _I dreamt of Ymir! Oh dear! We were being so intimate... _Evidential blush could be seen on her face. Reiner walked in, upon seeing Historia's reddened face, he went into panick-mode.

"P-Princess! Do you have a fever! Oh dear, the majestly will be very upset...!"

"A-AH! No I don't Reiner! Please calm down! I just remembered something embarassing, that's all..." Historia assured.

Nodding, Reiner went on and set the princess' breakfast on the table. Reiner stole a glance at Historia, sighing, he asked the still blushing blonde.

"Princess, are you thinking about Miss Ymir perhaps...?" the butler asked straight-forwardly. Historia's face turned from rose red to deep red. "Speaking of which, she's waiting for you in the King's room, along with his majesty."

"W-With father...? Why?" Historia asked frustratedly.

"You should have known that one day you'd have to face his majesty despite that... unwanted incident." Reiner replied wisely as Historia drank some tea.

"I'll be leaving now." Historia stood up and walked away, leaving a stunned Reiner behind.

_Never have I seen the princess' so... _he thought.

In the room, the sound of the door opening was heard all of a sudden. Historia walked in, not to say proudly, but full of pride and courage, ready to face her father properly for the very first time after that certain incident. The King looked at Historia from his seat.

"Historia..."

"Father..." Historia said rather unhappily. Ymir was quite surprised, she had never heard Historia in such a tone. _What happened between her and his majesty..._

"Historia dear... come here..." the King asked in a soft voice, the exact opposite of the tone Historia had used earlier.

Historia moved towards her father, face showing no emotion. In just a flash, the King brought her into a hug. Everyone in the room was taken back by his majesty's actions, but choose to show no emotion by it. Historia, on the other hand, had her eyes widen. The King whispered a little something, but loud enough of the Queen and Ymir to hear.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't give you enough happiness. I'm sorry I had take away your freedom. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, my only daughter. I'm sorry for the bad decisions I had made for you... and I'm sorry I couldn't give you a family. I'm sorry I didn't show enough love. I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you. In the end, I'm sorry I couldn't give you the only thing you wanted..."

That was all it takes to make Historia cry. She cried, for the very first time, in front of her father. The King held her tighter and patted her head. Ymir saw the Queen cursed and bit her lip, but chose to simply ignore it... for now. After crying her heart out, Historia wiped her tears and remembered about Ymir. She looked up at her father and asked,

"Father... Why is Y... Miss Ymir here...?"

"Ah! Yes... I almost forgot. I have inspected you both and... well, I can see that both of you are very close." the King said with a serious face, making Historia gulped and Ymir suspicious. "That's why... I've decided, Miss Ymir, you are welcome here anytime except on various occasions or when you are on your mission." the King smiled.

"Excuse me you majesty, but.. why?" Ymir asked.

"Well... I have been asking Bertholdt to peak at times of both of your lessons, and it seems that you have became best friends with my daughter. So please, you are welcome, not just as her instructor, but also as a friend."

Now bowing, Ymir replied. "Thank you your majesty, I won't forget your kindness."

Historia had a big smile on her face and hugged her father, screaming 'Thank you'. Later on, Ymir was invited to join dinner, along with Rivaille who would arrive later in the evening. For now, the soldier and princess had time for themselves granted by his majesty. They were walking down the halls, until Historia broke the silence.

"Ymir... do you think my father would agree for you to bring me out to the village. I mean, he trusts you now..." Historia said.

"I guess... but maybe next time. Today, let's just relax. I'm sure your arms were sore from yesterday's sword training." Ymir replied.

Yesterday... this particular word had made Historia red once again. Yesterday, yesterday night, last night, dream, Ymir... By now, the princess would surely be mistaken as a rose. Ymir saw and asked Historia.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Ymir aksed as Historia shook her head continuously. "Why not let's ..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I had not update- *releases british tone* I'm sorry I didn't get to update sooner! Was planning a surprise birthday party (Which was a huge success) for my friend with RandomOtaku01 **

**I would most probably updating once a week, but not this time.. at least not until Mid October. My finals are coming up and I really, really wanna ace them. And I also plan to make a 3D Manuever Gear for a Black Rock Shooter X Shingeki no kyojin cosplay! w)b**

**Thank you all for sticking with her up to this chapter. Please do leave a review, or Historia might feel lonely xD Anyway, thanks! **


End file.
